


The Blacklist Lizzington *** Red's Goodbye*** FanArt

by MyFictionalAddictions



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: #Lizzington #TheBlacklist #RedsGoodbye, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 09:26:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11825826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyFictionalAddictions/pseuds/MyFictionalAddictions





	The Blacklist Lizzington *** Red's Goodbye*** FanArt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DanielDavies1978](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanielDavies1978/gifts).



   

*** Red's GoodBye***

Just because I wanted to fangirl . :) And an author friend here that has an awesome story made a suggestion and I made it happen. Hand drawing on black paper with white lead pencil.

I would really appreciate if you did not use my art as your own without permission.

 


End file.
